7 Minutos en el cielo
by 2802Yana
Summary: Pit es un joven Muuuy inocente que por su curiosidad descubre un juego no muy agradable pero placentero (?) Link x Pit. Yaoi


7 minutos en el cielo. O Más….

-Eh!? Enserio ya puedo ir con ustedes!?

El locutor solo asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa.

-Genial! Por fin podre saber que hacen cada mes!

-Pues…no es la gran cosa, aunque a veces si resulte divertido.

-Pero desde mi punto de vista se divierten mucho! No puedo creer que por fin me dejaran ir con ustedes en vez de mandarme a dormir temprano- chipilineo el castaño- yo no soy un niño.

- a no? –Rio el oji azul – y cuántos años tienes?

-Llevo más de 4 meses siendo tu compañero de habitación y no sabes qué edad tengo!?

-Emm…no –Rio avergonzado llevando su mano a su nuca.

-Pues para los humanos tengo 13 (N/A: Eso fue lo que encontré._. Tiene 13 años en edad humano! xD )

-Que!? T…tan joven…-Miro shockeado al Ángel-. *Supongo que aun es un niño…* Pensó Link.

-sí, porque? –Pregunto curioso tras el shock de su amigo- Bueno ya que por fin podre ir con ustedes! –Grito emocionado.

Y se preguntaran de que hablaban estos dos chicos…Claro! Les diré.

Después de mucho tiempo entrenando, los mayores (Los niños no, ¬3¬ como ejemplo pueden ser las princesas o Samus igual los hombres, etc.…) cada fin de mes hacían "reuniones" o a si lo llamaban ellos para no llamar la atención de los niños.

Claro entre los que no iban a esa reunión por inmaduros o ser niños estaban Toon Link, Popo, Nana , Ness ,Lucas ,Red y si…Pit…Por inmaduro e inocente.

Entre todos ellos a Pit le interesaba más saber que hacían en las "reuniones" pero el ya sabía que no eran normales esas juntas, siempre escuchaba risas o gritos de parte de los mas "Maduros y Mayores".

Claro el Ángel ya se estaba cansando así que decidió actuar un poco más "Maduro o Menos infantil" Para que lo aceptaran lo cual Logro! Su amigo espadachín hablo con él para decirle que por fin Podría desvelarse ( ¿ ._. si desvelarse recuerden que a los niños los mandaban a acostar.?)

**En La noche ( ¬w¬ )**

-Pit nos alegra que te nos unas –Dijo sonriendo una rubia con vestido rosado.

-Muchas gracias Princesa, Estoy emocionado –Contesto el castaño sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Y bien Samus, Ahora que juego nos tienes preparado. –Pregunto un erizo azul que se recargaba en el sillón cómodamente.

-Y porque yo tengo que planear algo? – Contesto molesta la rubia.

-Tsk…Pensé que los rubios/as eran listos, Creo que me equivoque. –Dijo enojado Sonic.

Tras ese comentario Link, Peach y samus gritaron al mismo tiempo. –Oye!

Después de la acción de los tres rubios, los contrarios se echaron a reír de ellos.

-Jeje bueno para que no haiga problemas, que les parece si jugamos a "7 minutos en el cielo" ? –interrumpió una Princesa castaña.

-Eso suena interesante –Contesto El capitán Falcon riendo pervertida mente.

-Pfff, Yo eh estado más de 7 minutos en el cielo –Contesto orgulloso El Ángel sin saber lo que significaba.

Tras ese comentario todos los demás se incomodaron, Algunos se sonrojaron, Otros se shockearon e incluso otros se le quedaron viendo a Pit raramente.

El silencio reino el lugar hasta que un zorro no muy interesado hablo.

-No se si se han dado cuenta pero Pit es un Maldito Ángel bola de pervertidos! –Grito resaltando las últimas frases muy obviamente.

De nuevo… Otro comentario sin sentido hizo que todos reaccionaran, Al parecer Pit no sabía nada del juego de "7 minutos en el cielo" en verdad es TAN INOSENTE!.

-Ahhh con que era eso –Suspiro aliviada la princesa rubia –Valla que susto me lleve jeje.

-Yo igual –Respondió Samus Nerviosa.

-Eso les pasa por pervertidas –Respondió Fox

-¿….? –inclino la cabeza a un lado algo dudoso el Ángel –

-Al parecer nunca has jugado "7 Min. En el cielo" verdad Pit? –Pregunto la princesa castaña.

Nego con la cabeza muy inocente –Pero me encantaría jugarlo! –Grito al instante el Castaño.

-Bueno como eres nuevo aquí, Te dejaremos empezar, Ahora escoge a alguien con quien "jugar"- Dijo Samus picaronamente.

Pit era tan….pero Taaaaaaan Inocente que nunca se dio cuenta de lo picarona que sonaba Samus.

Y Claro está, Pit no sabía jugar así que simple mente escogió a su amigo…Exacto Link!

-Escojo a Link! –Rio el angel inocentemente.

El Rubio estaba bien entrado en un libro sentado enseguida de Sonic hasta que escucho el tema del juego, No le llamo mucho la atención hasta que su compañero dijo su nombre.

-Que!? –Grito link Sonrojado –P…Pero Pit…

-V...Vamos Link –Tratando de no soltar una risa- Ponte a "jugar" con Pit, Apuesto que lo disfrutaras –Dijo el erizo.

-Eso sería lindo- Dijo Zelda sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Vamos Link! Nunca eh jugado a eso! –Contesto el Ángel jalando la mano de Link para que jugara con él.

Pit no estaba consciente del juego claro está, Pero le encantaba jugar y mas a algo desconocido, El castaño era muy pero muuuuy curioso. ( xD o pero que inocente ¬w¬ ).

-Y..Yo…No se! –Más sonrojado grito en rubio.

Sin más que decir los demás agarraron por montón a Link y a Pit, Los aventaron a un cuarto no muy grande que se abría por adentro, si, Pueden salir pero afuera estaría esperando un montón de jugadores enojados.

El cuarto era estrecho, ahí no guardaban muchas cosas, y lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos se sofocaba fácilmente.

-Link… Porque nos encerraron? –Pregunto el Ángel asustado.

-Tsk…Porque será? –Contesto enojado Link

Pit no pudo contestar ya que fue interrumpido por una voz del exterior del cuarto.

-Los 7 minutos empiezan ya! Cuando termines de hacer sus "cosas" golpeen la puerta así podrán salir!.

-Hacer cosas? Qué tipo de cosas tenemos que hacer Link? – Volvió a preguntar el Ángel.

-Valla, sabía que eras inocente pero no tanto! –Grito el rubio enojado.

-L..Link que tienes? Si te hice algo por favor perdóname… -Contesto el Ángel agachando la cabeza.

Link solo suspiro en forma de rendimiento.- Bueno solo espero que después de esto sigamos siento amigos…. –Al terminar su frase rio nerviosamente.

-Después de est…. –Fue interrumpido por algo ¿Raro?

No, No era raro, Tampoco desagradable….Como decirlo, Jmmm Inesperado! Esa es la palabra! Link lo estaba besando dejando al castaño en completo shock.

Alejando al rubio- Ahh L..ink –Logro decir el Ángel como Gimiendo ¿?

Al Parecer alguien quería terminar el juego rápidamente, así que fue avanzando muy rápido ya que solo quedaban unos 5 minutos.

-L..Link , Que haces!? –Grito el muy sonrojado Ángel.

-No me culpes a mí, Tu eres el que quiso jugar…. –Continuo el rubio con su acción pasada pero esta vez pareció gustarle.

Link sabia que besar a un Ángel te llevaría muy Lejos ya que es algo majestuoso pero no pensó que sería Taaaan excitante, y menos que la excitación seria gracias a su compañero.

Por la mente Pit pasaban muchas preguntas, Entre ellas ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Nunca lo había conocido, Nunca lo había jugado…..Nunca había besado a alguien.

-Y..ya no quie..quiero jugar…Link…-Alcanzo a decir el castaño mientras el locutor besaba su cuello y tocaba lenta y suave mente su espalda con cuidado de no lastimar las alas del otro.

-Pensé que te justaba jugar…-Contesto seductoramente el rubio. –Quieres terminar de una vez?...-besando apasionadamente al castaño.

-S…si –Respondió Gimiendo el Ángel.

-Bien…No te dolerá mucho si?...

Pit sonrojado se shockeo al escuchar eso de Link, Antes de que pudiera responderle un fuerte dolor apareció en sus caderas haciendo que este gritara.

**Afuera del cuarto.**

-E..Eso fue un grito de Pit!? –Asustada la rubia de vestido rosa.

-Que tanto estarán haciendo adentro? –Pregunto fox

-No se pero ya pasaron más de 7 minutos….Supongo que esta vez Link si se animo a jugar muy fuerte –Contesto Samus riendo pícaramente.

-Tsk!... Después de esto hablare con Link…-Dijo enfadada y celosa una princesa castaña.

**23 minutos después….**

Minutos después la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, Dejando ver a un par de chicos algo sonrojados.

Link tenia gesto realmente complacido, y ahora era él quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Mientras que Pit…Parecía niño traumado…Al abrir la puerta si, salió sonrojado pero también tenía un shock, Un nuevo trauma, Un nuevo juego y una nueva experiencia avía descubierto el castaño.

-Por fin salen! Que tanto le hiciste a Pit para que saliera así!? –Grito preocupada Peach.

-Sabes Cuantos minutos estuvieron adentro!? –Grito La celosa de Zelda- Que tanto hicieron adentro Link!?

-P…Pues jugamos –Sonrió el rubio con la mano en la nuca.

-Y..yo mejor…m..me …voy a …dor…dormir –Dijo traumado Pit dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Pobre Pit se nota que lo disfruto –Dijo sarcásticamente el erizo.

Mientras Link recibía quejas de su princesa los demás seguían jugando, Pit llego a su habitación a un sonrojado.

Al Entrar Pit se sentó en el piso arrastrándose por la puerta y abrazo sus piernas.

No sabía que hacer… Quedarse ahí solo hasta que llegara su compañero no era una opción, ya que no sabía que decirle…aceptar que le gusto jugar con su amigo tampoco era opción o al menos para él, así que lo único que hizo fue Levantarse, Dirigirse hasta su cama, Recostarse y ver hacia el techo.

Hubo silencio…Los pensamientos de Pit reinaban el lugar así que lo único que hizo fue soltar una Sonrisa de felicidad.

Si, Felicidad, Al parecer el castaño amaba a su amigo y gracias al juego aclaro sus sentimientos.

-La próxima vez seré yo quien te ataque Link- Finalizo El Ángel sonriendo esperando a su compañero.


End file.
